Ylisse Middle
by Daniel-Daz
Summary: Marc and Morgan are new to Ylisse Middle School after converting from Plegia Middle School. Many challenges await them... but a very odd one. Marc and girls! Anyway, this idea for a Male Morgan/Marc Harem fanfic was heavily inspired by Mattirving's Ylisstol High, it's a nice read! I'll update whenever I can. :) (M!MorganxHarem) (Modern AU)
1. Introduction

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Fire Emblem series.**_

* * *

It was just a normal day in the Plegian house. The day was starting as the weather outside was foggy. The alarm rang in one room as 3 kids (Female Robin, Marc, and Morgan) prepared their first day of school. It is their first day in 6th grade because they converted from Plegia Middle to Ylisse Middle. Another reason to converting was because Plegia Middle was too far. As morning came, one person in particular didn't like waking up.

"Marc! Wake up! It's 6:30 AM! We need to prepare for school!" Morgan said as she was shaking her twin brother Marc out of his sleep.

"Just.. gimme 10 more minutes..." Marc drowsily mumbled back.

"No! I really want to see our new school! C'mon!" Morgan said as she pulled on her brother's black hair.

"Ok! Ok! Let's go!" Marc replied as he also wondered what his new school was like. The thoughts of his new school pushed away sour thoughts of waking up early. Marc didn't have time to be mad nor sad with such new things to discover.

The morning started simple. This morning was like their morning routine when they were getting ready to go to Plegia Middle School and Plegia High School. They all took turns showering in the morning. Next, they self-served themselves cereal and brushed their teeth as they got ready for their first day of school. 6th grade for Morgan and Marc and 9th grade for Robin. As they made sure they had everything they need for school, they head out. Their dad, Validar, wanted to make sure they were "prepared for success." Then, they leave for the Ylisse schools, with Validar driving.

"Children, I expect straight A's and I don't expect slacking off. I really want to make a good impression on the school. Got it?" Validar said to them as he was pulling up to the school. He had a plan brewing in his head and his children could notice it from his eyes and his noticeable smirk.

"Yes, dad." They all said simultaneously.

"Ok, here is your stop. I'll pick you guys up at 3:15. Well, bye children." Validar said as he drove for work at Ylisse High. His plan was to watch Robin as she went through High School. He couldn't have his little baby failing, right?

As the car drove away, they went their separate ways. Robin to Ylisse High and the twins to Ylisse Middle. Marc was kinda nervous as to what his school had in store while Morgan had a easy-going look on her face. Her bubbly personality could easily make her popular and sociable. Marc's will to learn new things when the chance presents himself made him look okay.

It looked like a normal day in Ylisse Middle. The kids were talking and the romance was going to commence. When Marc and Morgan entered, people were staring at them. Not because of their Plegian coats, it was because of their rumored backgrounds of them coming from the Plegian schools. Marc really didn't like rumors about them floating around, but they had to face it. As they entered the actual building, Marc was surprised of the size. It was **HUGE!** It was bigger then Plegia Middle and they heard that the principal was a peace-loving one.

Marc and Morgan quickly got to their class. Their first teacher taught them about what to expect to learn. Then... they went to their Biology Class. After that, Math class. After that, Ylissean speech. The most exciting part was Recess. All of the kids were pumped for it.

* * *

The Recess yard was pretty big. It contained a vast basketball area, 4 Square area, play structure, and a water fountain. The place looked to have had a lot of make overs, so the yard looked new. Marc and Morgan went their separate ways.

"Uh, hey." Someone said to Marc.

"Um, hi?" Marc replied, confused of his current situation.

"It is fated that we were to meet on this special first day! Our friendship was meant to start in this fine school yard." The person said as he performed a fist-pump to the air.

"Cool! I guess it was. What is your name?" Marc asked to the person in front of him.

"Oh, I forgot. The name's Owain." The man known as "Owain" said to him.

"Well, my name is Marc. Nice to meet you!" Marc said wholeheartedly as he stuck out his hand.

"Yes. The pleasure is all mine!" Owain said as he shuck Marc's hand.

"So..." Marc started.

"I think we need to practice the art of fencing! My sword hand twitches and is ready for a fight!" Owain yelled as he brought out two practice swords.

This recess was definitely going to be a long one. With 20 minutes left, the battle was going to start.

* * *

"Ok, I think I know the basics to this." Marc said to himself as he felt the blade a bit. His dad's words echoed in his mind (make a good impression).

"The bards need to sing of this very day! Well, let the fencing commence!" Owain shouted as he got into his battle stance.

"I shall take the first move. Hyaa!" Owain shouted as he got a strike in, but felt Marc's blade strike back.

"I see. Well, take thiiiss!" Morgan yelled as he struck back with force. They were indeed getting attention as a crowd started to form.

"That was pathetic. I don't even have to try to dodge that." Owain said cockily as he sidestepped the hit.

"Huh?" Marc wasn't THAT good in swordsplay. He was the bookworm while his sister was the "outside person."

"Yyyyyaaaa!" Owain chanted as he hit his sword out of his hand. "Will you concede?" Owain asked as he guarded Marc's training sword behind him.

"I don't go out that easily!" Marc said as he dashed for his sword, sliding in between Owain's legs and hitting his blade out of his hand.

"What?" Owain said, with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Do YOU surrender?" Marc asked, with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I-" Owain was cut off as the school bell rang.

"Oh well." Marc said as he pulled Owain up.

"THAT WAS A EPIC COMEBACK We need to have a duel another day, friend." Owain said.

"I know! Yes, tomorrow!" Marc replied back with a proud expression.

* * *

The rest of the day zoomed by pretty quickly. Then, they went to history class and they learned about the school. Overall, the day was like a blur. He didn't know what to expect. As they left school, Marc and Morgan reunited with Robin as they left. Then, they road in their dad's car as they left.

"So, how was your day in Ylisse High?" Morgan piped up.

"It was okay, nothing special." Robin replied as her face pouted.. She really didn't want to tell them about the people there.

"It had to have been special somehow, right?" Marc asked, wanting to know more about the high school.

"Nope, not special at all." Robin said, clearly annoyed.

"Aw, c'mon? Did you meet any trustworthy friends?" Marc asked again.

"Yes, yes I did." Robin sighed. She was getting annoyed being probed questions like this.

"Soo... did you meet any cute guys?" Morgan asked with a playful smile.

"No! Just stop asking me questions, please." Robin pleaded to them.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Morgan said to her.

"So, how was your day?" Robin asked with a smirk to both of them.

"Bro did some really cool comeback move while fencing at recess! He caught a lot of attention from that!" Morgan said quickly.

"Wait, really Marc?" Robin asked him directly.

"Yeah, I did. I used the under-the-legs trick!" Marc replied with enthusiasm.

"Cool." Robin said to him.

"Yeah! Some girls were calling him show-off while some say he looked dashing." Morgan said.

"Oh, I didn't know that. That is weird, though." Marc replied.

"Oh..." Robin said to herself. She hoped he didn't start rumors or anything bad.

* * *

The night ended quickly. They ate dinner, talked about school, then departed to their respective room. Marc had mixed thoughts today. He was wondering how his first P.E session will go tomorrow, while having thoughts of people reacting to him. He hoped for the best, as he fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hello everyone! This is my Male morgan harem fanfic. I got the idea for the Father as Validar and children as siblings from Mattirving's Ylisstol High (Great fic, check it out!) He will be known as Marc to distinguish the twins. This chapter was mainly a introduction for the family. As you might have guessed, this will mainly be about Male Morgan and his encounters between the female children. BTW, I am not good at writing battle scenes, so please excuse them. Also, I am sorry if some grammar mistakes happen, I wrote this at 2:00 AM in the morning and I proofread it ONCE. This fanfic will update between 1-2 days. Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Please leave a review, I appreciate constructive criticism and positive reviews. Anyways, peace out and have a great day! :D


	2. Unlucky 2nd Day

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Fire Emblem series.**_

* * *

The next day in Ylisse Middle was a full day. That meant more fun for the twins, and impressions. Marc and Morgan got up early did their morning routine and got out early. They didn't for get anything as they got into school early. The day was sure to be a blast.

The first subject was Math. The subject was boring, as they knew what they were teaching. It was mainly for review. The next one was History. They learned about old history of the city. In between class switches, something came up.

"Psst!" The group of girls whispered to each other.

"Huh? What's happening?" Marc said as he saw the group of girls walk away from him. he grabbed one of the girls shoulders and asked her what's happening.

"Hey! Don't grab me!" The girl said with a lot of venom.

"Oh, sorry!" Marc said.

"You better!" The girl said, with a light blush. She heard some of her friends snickering behind her.

"What is your name?" Marc asked, unsure of her identity. He really wanted to know the people in his class.

"Severa. The name's Severa. Now leave me alone!" She said, blush getting redder. She then walked back up to her group of friends.

"I wonder what that was about.." He wondered, but he caught Severa say something to her friends that caught his attention.

"I wanna see you try to have a normal talk with him!" Severa sneered.

"What..." He said but saw Morgan in the group of girls (Noire, Nah, Severa, Morgan, Cynthia, and Lucina). She mouthed out "go away," which he obliged.

While he wasn't in earshot, the girls were talking about him.

"So... Severa. Do you have the hots for my brother?" Morgan asked with a cocky smirk.

"What? Where did you get that idea?! Of course not! Are you daft!?" She said with a red blush.

"You're blushing. That proves something..." Morgan said.

"N-no! Cynthia said she also liked him!" Severa spluttered out as she pointed to her.

"What are you talking about?" Cynthia said, unsure of the conversation.

"Do you like my brother?" Morgan asked her. The girls that weren't Severa or Cynthia raised their eyebrows a bit.

"Kinda. Er-yes." Cynthia said.

"Ha! I knew it!" Severa said.

*diiiiiing* "Oh, well!" Morgan said. "Time for the next class!"

Then, they were to go to P.E. For Morgan, it was like summer. For Marc, it was horrible.

"Ok! Today, we will be playing dodgeball. I'll select groups to play each other." The teacher said to the class. "So I'll have Severa, Marc, Cynthia, Yarne, Laurent, Inigo, and Nah. You'll play against Lucina, Gerome, Morgan, Owain, Noire, Brady, and Kjelle. You guys play against those people." The teacher said confidently. "Well, let's start!"

"I can do this!" Severa said.

"I have lost interest in this." Laurent simply said.

"In the name of justice, I WILL defeat you!" Cynthia chanted.

"PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" Yarne shouted. "I'll survive... I'll survive..."

"I won't hold back. Uh, where are you looking?" Inigo said.

"I'm pretty strong, you know." Nah said as she got ready.

"..." Marc just analyzed the playing field to look for their opponent's blind spots.

"My sword hand thirsts for action!" Owain said, fist-pumping.

"Mhm. It's time to get serious!" Lucina shouted.

"Let's end this." Gerome said quickly.

"Let's play, shall we?" Noire's face turned from nervous to angry in two seconds.

"Bring it on!" Brady said.

"Sorry, but I think victory is ours." Kjelle said, confident in her abilities.

"All right!" Morgan said.

"Ok..." the teacher started. "3..2...1... GO!"

The first round ended in a boom. Cynthia and Kjelle traded hits. Next, Yarne hit Gerome then Owain struck iron and hit Yarne. Laurent hit Brady by bouncing the ball on the ground and hit him in the waist. Morgan wasted no time and hit Inigo when their eyes connected. Noire tried to hit Marc, but he ducked and counter-attacked and landed a hit on her. Owain's sword hand was hit by Nah. Lucina hit Marc when he wasn't expecting the ball to hit his stomach. Severa almost got hit by Lucina, but she deflected the ball back. Morgan hit her after she deflected. Nah was left and she had "NO" idea of what she was supposed to do. Lucina and Morgan were their power players, because they knew what they were doing. Nah and Severa were the power players on their team with semi-quick responses.

"Eh.." She muttered.

"C'mon, Nah!" Marc yelled. "Think of a strategy, you can do it!"

"Ok.. ok..." Nah said. She never was really pressured like this from the "cute boy."

"Hyaah!" Nah threw the ball and hit Lucina in the shin.

"Wow, you won't get away with that!"Morgan said as she threw the ball.

She dodged and threw the ball on her ankle. "Yes!" Nah said. "I did it!"

"You got me good." Morgan said as they did a high-five.

"Ok, ROUND TWO! Start!" The gym teacher said!

Not surprising, the second round ended quickly. Yarne got hit first. Cynthia got flat-out hit while striking a pose. Inigo got hit after catching a glimpse of a cute girl. The rest were there. Marc struck Kjelle has the ball barely touched her arm. Nah got hit somehow after Owain's sword hand twitched. Owain threw it at the roof and it landed on her shoulder. Laurent got out while getting Brady and Gerome somehow, but studied the basics of dodgeball in his notes. Marc and Severa was left. Marc was playing the dodging game until...

"Woah!" Marc said as he jumped out of the way as he dodged another ball.

"Hyah!" Morgan said as she head-shotted him. "Seeyah!" Lucina said as her hit connected with Morgan's. Her throw hit Marc instead of Severa, with him shielding her.

"Oooooohhhhhh" the crowd said.

"Ugh..." Marc groaned.

* * *

Marc had awoken in the hospital wing on a chair. His memory was blurred as to what had happened. He was playing some dodgeball and he felt two impacts to his face. Both on his eyes, that was why those pair were hurting. He woke up to a woman staring at his face.

"Hey bro..." She said, eyes laying to him.

"Wh-what happened?" Marc said between stutters.

"Me and my friend hit you in the head with a ball. You blacked out because of it." Morgan stated.

"My eyes are ok, right?" Marc asked.

"You have a black eye on your left, but it isn't that bad!" Morgan said, trying to lift up the mood.

Marc took a mirror and looked. "I guess it isn't that bad, heh." Marc said, smiling.

"My body is intact?" Marc asked.

"Yes, it is!" Morgan replied with a smile.

"Ok... good." he said, but he had a thought.

"So.. don't you have to get back to class?" Marc asked, confused.

"No, silly!" It is 3:15! School JUST ended." Morgan said, laughing.

"Ok.. let's go!" Morgan said.

"Hold!" Some called them while they were leaving.

"Huh, Lucina?" Morgan asked.

"Luci-who?" Marc was confused.

"I came to speak to Marc, your brother." Lucina said.

"Ok, Lucina! Don't hog him for too long, he's MY brother, remember?" Morgan replied with a smile.

"Huh? Ok.." Lucina said with a blush.

"What is she talking about? Anyways, hello Lucina." Marc said to her.

"Hi. I came to apologize for hitting you in the face. I hope you don't hold this against me." Lucina finished.

"Oh. It's ok! I really don't have a reason to hate you! I kinda wish we can be friends?" Marc said, hoping she could say yes

"Yes, of course we can be friends." She said happily. Her blush got redder.

"Uh.. Lucina? Marc asked.

"Y-yes?" Lucina asked back.

"Why is your face as red as a tomato? Did you suddenly catch a fever?" Marc asked as he put a hand on her cheek. "Wow, your cheek is warm!"

"Uh, yeah." Lucina said, getting redder by the moment.

Morgan peeked in on the scene. She took a picture of Marc cupping Lucina's cheek on her iPhone 6 before interrupting.

"Lucy! Can I have Marc back? It's 3:27 already!" Morgan said with a smirk.

"Uh, yes. Gotta go, bye!" Lucina said to Marc before she ran out the room, embarrassed.

"What is wrong with her? I thought she was getting a headache." Marc said to Morgan.

"Oh brother. You'll get it eventually." Morgan said to him.

"Get what?" Marc asked, honestly confused.

"It's a secret!" Morgan said as she walked out the school entrance.

"Hey, wait up!" Marc said as he ran up to her.

Things were for sure getting awkward for him. Little did he know, things will get even STRANGER for him.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hey guys, it's me. Chapter 2 is here! I lost imagination for a little part, but listening to Nick Jonas Jealous brings me imagination. It is how the other girls feel, jealous. Sorry for not uploading earlier. I am not good with fight/action scenes, so please excuse that. Also, I'll have each girl have a moment with Marc, not just Lucina. Sadly, I have to read up all their character bios before doing individual chapters. I'll take the challenge, though. ALso, if characters are OOC, sorry. I tried my best, and I will always give my 110% in writing this. This is my first time writing this kind. Also, PM/Review tell me who I should do first! The Lucina/Marc moment wasn't a actual moment. Well, enough of my rambling. See ya next time and have a great day! :)


End file.
